Episode 11: Weaving the Webs of Treachery
Matsuko did several flips in midair and jumped off a pillar to confuse Angela. Finally she dove off one and landed after kicking Angela in the back of the head. She clutched her head in pain. Mizumi and Lilith locked blades, and as her eyes locked with Lilith's she heard Echo speaking to Sadow from behind her. She turned around and screamed "Sadow-kun!" She kicked Lilith away quickly and sprinted toward sadow and Echo. Echo raised his sword and said calmly "And as a merciful god I shall grant you the thing I will never have... death." He lowered it but was countered unexpectedly by a half-concious Seireitou. "I'm... not... done.... here." Before Echo could reply Mizumi kicked him in the side. He skidded across the floor again and got back up in a rage. "You insects! I'll enjoy making you suffer!" He held out his blade and shot several beams of Twilight at them. Mizumi easily dodged by doing flips and spins, but Seireitou however took it head on, unable to move fast enough. He was bleeding through the shoulder and fell to his knees. He looked up at the ceiling as blood was dripping from his mouth. He finally dropped to the floor unconcious again. Mizumi gasped and Sadow struggled to get back up. Echo looked at them pitifully and said "Bow to me, and I will grant your girlfriend a life inside our Palace, perhaps as an entertainer." Lilith was at his side immediately. She added "I'll enjoy making her pay for kicking me." Sadow spat out "I'll never bow to a monster like you!" Echo frowned and pointed his blade at Sadow. "Then die." (Opening vid plays) Kane grabs Axel's fist before he could land another punch and breaks it. While Axel grasps his hand in pain, Kane rises up and says "In your true form you have facial tattoos of demonic origin. I have a tattoo as well. And seeing as how I now vow to kill you, I want you to see it." Kane unbuttons his trenchoat and removes it. He turns around and Axel's eyes go wide. Written on his back in the form of a tattoo was WRLRD. On his left shoulder was the CKHL's Coat of Arms. On his Right was the Cross of his Church." Axel grimaced "Warlord, eh?" Kane turned around and explained "The Coat of Arms and Cross are required by ever Bishop in the CKHL. The Warlord tattoo is a mark signifying that since I am the Bishop of the CKHL's most efficient Combat Division, I am essentially it's Warlord." Axel smiles wide at this and says gruffly "I, too, am a Warlord. I am the most brutish of all Echo-sama's Generals. I am Axel Krow!" Kane pulls out his Claymore and the runes on it start glowing gold. He raises it and charges at Axel. Axel raises his other fist and charges at Kane. The result devastates the entire room. Aki deepens the blade of his Claymore into the ground and a large chunk of the ceiling above them comes off, falling down toward Cain. He looks up and his eyes widen, realizing his coming doom. Before the rock reaches him, however, it is soon sliced in half by an unknown force. Aki looks at the entrance and sees Joviah with his Wires out. Although instead of glowing blue, they glow purple. He yells "Joviah?! What the hell?! You were supposed to guard the Queen!" He replies calmly "The Queen is quite safe, she and the rest of her guards and scholars are now unconcious. It was necessary to enter the portal to join up with Echo-sama." Aki's eyes widen "Echo-sama?!" Joviah nods and explains "I am, what your Paladins refer to as, a Heretic. A traitor of the Kingdom of Heaven and double-agent for the forces of evil." Aki curses "You bastard!" Joviah chuckles slightly "Curse at me all you like, Aki Shitatsuchi. But that will not help you defeat me or Cain." He grasps his wrists and the wires extend farther. He moves his hands a bit and the rock holding Cain in place is cut in half, freeing him. Cain walks over to him and comments "Took your sweet damn time, didn't ya?" Joviah sighs "Knocking out half the CKHL without killing them is not an easy task Cain." Cain asks "Why not just kill them all?" He looks out into space "I've sorta grown a bond to some of them." Cain seethes and Aki, now in anger, charges at both of them. Sharkak crosses his axe-hands to guard Steel's Katana, then slashes his armor with his claws. When Steel is distracted, he kicks him away. He then looks at Xander and says "Next." Xande charges at him but is soon disamred and kicked away like Steel. He turns to Dragoon. "And you?" Dragoon aims his revolver again and shoots twice. Sharkak seems to fade out and the bullets go right through him. They hit the wall behind him and explode. Dragoon's eyes widen and he doesn't notice Sharkak right behind him. He turns to look but is slashed deep in the shoulder by one of Sharkak's axe-hands. Xande shouts "Dragoon!" Sharkak kicks Dragoon's limp body away. He starts howling in mad laughter. "Is there no one here who can put up a fight!?" Steel gets up quickly and pulls out his SMG. He fires his entire cartrage at Sharkak but to no avail. Sharkak teleports in front of him as he reloads and slices his barrel off. He then stabs his hand into Steel's sensor, causing sparks to fly. Xander shouts again "Steel!" (Ending vid plays)